


Oil Baths and Entropy

by Merfilly



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A droid spa and two odd beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Baths and Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> It's Towel Day and it is the 39th anniversary of Star Wars. All the excuse I need.

Threepio toddled over to the line for the oil bath in this… spa, that was what Master Luke had called it. He found himself standing behind a very odd droid of a make he'd never seen.

"I don't know why I am even bothering. There is no good that will come of this," the droid said.

"Beg your pardon? I am C-3PO, Human/Cyborg relations protocol droid," Threepio began, not quite realizing the odd droid was merely voicing his displeasure to the general air.

"Humans. Useless creatures, bringing doom and misery to all they touch. Not that it matters, as everything will die. Entropy is the law; life is the exception." The large-headed droid looked at Threepio with scathing disdain. "My name is Marvin, if it matters to you."

"Marvin is an odd name for a droid."

"I am a robot," Marvin corrected. 

"Very well, you are a robot."

"And nothing matters, because entropy," Marvin continued, before moving closer to head of the line.

"Such a strange being," Threepio muttered, deciding to find other conversation. Really, this Marvin was quite depressing!


End file.
